Encuentros furtivos
by Mickz
Summary: Para ellos lo más divertido de ariesgarse...era el peligro de ser descubiertos.


Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia es pura y exclusivamente de mí propiedad, prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

Encuentros furtivos

"_Esto no puede ser posible"_ Se repetía un castaño mentalmente, y cualquiera que lo conociera pensaría lo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que el genio del clan Hyuuga estuviera haciendo "eso" en "ese" lugar? Era ilógico, bueno, técnicamente no, después de todo él era un ser humano, y, como cualquier persona mayor de edad sabría, tenía "ciertas" necesidades que eran normales. Lo que no era normal era el hecho de estar satisfaciéndolas en el dormitorio de su novia cuando toda la familia de ella estaba abajo y podrían oírlos, vaya que los oirían si comenzaban.

Muy por el contrario del hombre en aquella habitación, su acompañante parecía de lo más relajada "_¿Es que acaso a Tenten no le importa que pueda venir su madre o, en el peor de los casos, su padre" _Se cuestionaba el Hyuuga, ambos sabían que el padre de Tenten era muy sobreprotector, sólo bastaba mencionar que, cuando su "pequeña niña" le menciono que ellos estaban saliendo, lo atacó con todas las armas habidas y por haber en la casa de la kunoichi, y si no fuera porque él era un Jounin experto y porque Tenten calmó a su progenitor, no estaría vivo en este momento.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Neji? Estas muy tenso ─ Interrogó lo fémina al tiempo que cesaba el trabajo de esparcir besos por el cuello del castaño.

─ ¿¡Y como pretendes que este! ─ Pregunto de forma irónica ─ Cualquiera podría venir y descubrirnos, y si llega a ser tu padre, ten por seguro que las cosas no saldrán tan bien como la última vez ─

─ Cálmate ─ Dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el rostro del ojiblanco, este cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia ─ Nadie sabe que estás aquí, todos creen que estoy durmiendo porque estoy muy agotada de tanto entrenar ─ Se inclinó unos centímetros para rozar los labios del chico, rápidamente se dirigió hasta su oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo suave y sensualmente, logrando que el shinobi suspirara.

─ Además ─ Se detuvo nuevamente, dejándolo un tanto fastidiado por haber parado con las tortuosas caricias que le dedicaba ─ Ya hemos hecho este tipo de cosas, y hasta ahora nunca nos han atrapado ─

─ Bien lo dijiste, hasta ahora, pero siempre hay una primera vez ─

La kunoichi no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió con su labor. Había intentado todo para tratar de resistirse, era una lucha entre su cuerpo y su mente, y su cuerpo tenía todas las de ganar, como bien había dicho Tenten hace unos momentos, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. El campo de entrenamiento, un callejón por la noche, su propia habitación, uno de los patios de un importante mansión mientras estaban en una fiesta, un lago y muchos otros lugares habían sido testigos de la pasión que ellos se tenían. Trataba de tener un poco de auto-control, pero se le estaba haciendo inútil, el deseo se estaba apoderando de su mente y, cuando eso pasara, no habría marcha atrás.

─ Vamos amor ─ Rogó la mujer viéndolo con falsa inocencia a los ojos ─ Ponte más juguetón, quiero a mi Neji deseoso ─ Pasó su lengua por el mentón del ojiblanco hasta llegar a sus labios y tomó entre sus dientes el inferior ─ ¿O es que acaso no me quieres? ─ Pregunto jugueteando con él, como si se tratara de una chiquilla inocente que pide un dulce.

Una media sonrisa surcó el rostro del hombre, con ella no había conciencia que valiera, podía destruir toda su coraza de hielo en un segundo y convertirlo en una chispa viviente deseoso de poseerla. La tomó desde los muslos y la acomodó sobre su regazo.

─ Para mí es imposible no quererte ─ Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar reclamó sus labios en un beso desesperado y necesitado, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta la morocha, a su vez esta le había bajado la yukata blanca hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto su blanco y bien formado torso, dándole paso para poder tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo y arañarlo cuanto ella quisiese.

Él ya había logrado quitar la fastidiosa camisita blanca y ahora se encontraba deleitando su vista con los pechos de la castaña cubiertos por el sostén rosa de encaje que ella llevaba puesto en ese momento. Una risita de ella lo hizo verla a los ojos.

─ Los has visto cien veces y aún haces la misma cara que la primera vez ─

─ No importa cuantas veces los vea, nunca dejan de volverme loco ─ Se sinceró, beso todo lo que podía sobre aquella molesta prenda haciéndola suspirar su nombre varias veces.

Un par de golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de ambos.

─ Tenten ¿estás despierta hija? Es hora de cenar, te estamos esperando ─ La persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta era inconfundible, la voz del jefe de la casa fue como una bomba en ese momento para ambos.

─ Mierda ─ Murmuraron al unísono, ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer ahora? Decirle la verdad no era una opción, sí hacían eso lo más probable sería que Neji terminaría siendo acecinado por su suegro, no, definitivamente esa no era una opción. Tampoco podían decir que Neji pasó por casualidad, subieron al dormitorio y como les dio calor se quitaron parte de la ropa, y, que la causa por la que el chico tenía un prominente bulto en los pantalones era porque tenía guardado algo en el bolsillo, eso era tan estúpido que era más probable que le creyera si le decía que Santa Claus, el conejo de Pascua y cupido eran los candidatos a ser el próximo Hokage. Oficialmente estaban por ser atrapados con las manos en la masa…y en algunos otros lugares.

─ Hija voy a pasar ─ Esto los alteró más, si es que eso era posible, la castaña dio un brinco y empujó al Hyuuga de la cama, para así taparse hasta la cabeza.

─ Escóndete debajo de la cama ─ Le susurró entre dientes, él obedeció justo a tiempo porque la puerta ya estaba abierta de par en par dando paso a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, sin duda el padre de la castaña, pues ella era su vivo retrato, sólo que en versión femenina, claro está.

─ Princesa, ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ Le pregunto dulcemente el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su primogénita.

─ Aún estoy cansada papá, creo que no dormí lo suficiente ─ Le respondió con voz suave y débil ─ No tengo apetito, coman sin mí ─

─ ¿Segura? ─ Ella asintió ─ Bien, pero te guardare algo por si te da hambre después ─

─ Arigato gozaimasu papá ─ El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse y cuando estuvo segura de que no estaba cerca se inclinó hasta un costado de la cama donde un Neji no muy contento la observaba con el seño fruncido.

─ Estuvo cerca ─ Dijo ella divertida, pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando tuvo el cuerpo de el Hyuuga sobre ella.

─ Ahora me las pagaras por hacerme pasar por esto ─ Dijo desafiante, sabía que la castigaría y eso era lo mejor.

─ Con gusto acepto las consecuencias de ser una niña mala ─ Y el juego comenzaba otra vez…

* * *

¡Taran! Aquí se acabo, cortito, lo se, pero creado con esfuerzo, sueño y frío. Ojala les haya gustado nejiten-maniacas, sigamos haciéndole frente a las asquerosas innombrables, porque Neji es sólo de Tenten y viceversa.

Así que sigamos apoyando esta noble causa, sin más les digo: ¡Dejen un review y hagan a esta escritora no tan cuerda muy feliz!

Ciao meu lectoras.


End file.
